


Playing Soldier

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's change of hairstyle rekindles a childhood fantasy of Elijah's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> In 1991, Sean Astin starred in the action film _Toy Soldiers_, playing a character called Billy Tepper.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/0003adgw/) [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/00039kyp/)

Elijah's hair gets as much attention as he does, maybe even more. _Kitty Hair_, _The Faux Hawk_. Those are just two of the expressions he's heard fans use to describe the different styles he's worn during the last few years. He's always found the whole thing amusing. People's fascination with celebrity hair baffles him...until he sees Sean getting out of the cab in front of his house in Venice.

It's been several months since they've been able to get together, and the change in Sean is astounding. He's lost weight. That thickness around his middle is gone, and his hair... Tendrils -- almost corkscrews -- dip down onto Sean's forehead, taking at least a decade off his age.

In all the years Elijah has known him, Sean has worn his chestnut hair short, but now there are curls, and what Elijah wants to do more than anything is to wrap one of those curls around his finger and pull it taut, just so he can see it bounce back when he lets go. It's not exactly _Toy Soldiers_ hair, but pretty damn close.

Elijah has never told Sean this, but as a child, he had a crush on Billy Tepper. He was eleven years-old when he first saw the video at a friend's house, and couldn't keep his eyes off the young Sean Astin. He knew his mother would never buy him a copy because of the violence and the swearing, so he borrowed it from his friend and practically wore it out.

He'd replay the towel scene over and over. It made him feel strange in a way he hadn't understood then. Watching Sean run bare-assed through the halls in an attempt to get back in time for the head count gave him butterflies in his stomach, but they'd been good butterflies, not bad. He sometimes re-enacted the scenes in his bedroom, pretending he was fighting the terrorists alongside the other boys at the Regis School, but he knew it was really only Sean Astin he wanted to play soldier with.

"Looking good, Astin," Elijah tells him as he helps Sean with his bags.

"Just trying out something new," Sean says. "You like?"

"You bet," Elijah replies. "You look ten years younger."

Sean looks vaguely embarrassed, but Elijah can also see he's pleased. "I thought it was time for a change."

Unable to resist any longer, Elijah wraps one of Sean's curls around his finger. "Very sexy, Irish."

"Are you okay?" Sean asks. "You're acting a little strange."

"Just glad to see you, Seanie, that's all. Looking forward to being with you again."

In truth, Elijah is almost giddy at the thought of it. He always enjoys sex with Sean, but tonight will be a special night, something he's dreamed of for years. Tonight he's going to get fucked by Billy Tepper.


End file.
